


Clexa-Lexark Family Reunion

by lesbian_rainbow_unicorn



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: After 3x07, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Breastfeeding, Clexa, F/F, Family, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Reincarnation, lexark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_rainbow_unicorn/pseuds/lesbian_rainbow_unicorn
Summary: Clarke finds Alicia(Lexa) again in the Fear the Walking Dead Universe.Fluffy and romantic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the first chapter. Sorry for my spelling or grammar mistakes, english isn´t my native language. I know there are plot holes. please leave kundos and comment for a review to help me improve.

[Clarke´s POV]  
Clarke´s nervous, she doesn´t know where landed. Careful she´s pressing her little boy Aden to her shoulder, with her other hand sothing her belly in which she carries their (Clarke´s & Lexa´s) second child. She didn´t expect her life under these terms, a soon single mother of two, a widow, after her wife Lexa was shot and died in her arms. Suddenly she felt her son moving in her arms and heard him calling "Mama, Mama!" She tried to calm him down by mumbering into his ear "Shh, it´s ok"-even if she didn´t belive in it herself-"Mommy misses Mama, too" , now she spoke the full truth. As she turned around she suddenly saw HER, it was HER. First she thought her mind tricked her, that it was a weird hormone thing, but her son reaching his hands out towards that so well known woman stil saying "Mama,Mama" ashured her that what she saw was indeed real. Then nothing was able to stop her. She ran as fast, well as fast as third trimester pregnant woman with a toddler in her arms could run, towards her and slung the hand, that was just seconds ago resting on her stomach around Lexa´s shoulders and pulled her in for a long kiss and when she pulled away to breath she whispered "I´ve missed you so much, all three of us missed you so much, I love you so much, I thought I´d never see you again and it frightened me so much." She noticed something odd, Lexa hasn´t kissed her back and she and those people she was out with just blankly stared at her and the kids. She stroked her hand through Lexa´s face and asked "What´s wrong, Honey?" When one of the guys, who looked quite douchbaggy, who later turned out to be her stepbrother Chris, said " Alicia, who´s that? Are you a lesbo now? And why is that kid hanging onto you and calling you `Mama´ Is there something you need to tell us?"


	2. Chapter 2

[Alicia´s POV(first person)]  
I was just spending a nice afternoon with some friends and my stepbrother outside hanging when suddenly that highly pregnant, blond beauty with a toddler on her arm ran towards me and started making out with me, I suddenly had this feeling in my stomach, was that love? Why did I suddenly have these feelings? Why did I have these feelings with a woman? What was wrong with me? Am I gay? I felt the girl pulling away and mumbering something I didn´t pay attention to. Then I noticed the kid, he was snuggeled against my chest chest and didn´t let go of my right boob and was just wailing "Mama,Mama" into it. Of course this perfect moment was disturbed by Chris. Can´ t he just shut the f**k up?! When the words "Can we talk in private" left my lips it felt like a deja-vu. I saw the girl´s face lighten up more, if that was even possible. Then the blonde answered "I´d love to. But can you carry our son, it´s quite hard for me lately and he surely doesn´t want to let go of you." I took him into my arms like it was the most naturally thing ever. Then my mind started flipping `our son´ `Mama´. I led them towards a bench just around the corner, when all the questions just started to bubble out of me " Why did you kiss me? Who are you? Who´s that kid? Why did he call me `Mama´? " I stopped as i saw how shattered she was. it was like some kind of imaginary bubble burst inside her and she started crying. I tried to comfort her, but didn´t knew how to do so, so I just padded her knee. She wiped her tears away, sat up straight, cleared her throat and started apologizing and explaining "I´m so sorry. I was so rude. You must be really disturbed and be thinking I´m crazy. When I saw you I completely forgot that the healers said, if I would ever find you, you´d have a really bad amnestia. I think I really need to explain a few things. My full name is Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru en Trikru Hedatu en Wanheda, I know you under the name Leksa kom Trikru en Skaikru Wanhedatu en Heda, but our friends just call us Clarke and Lexa. We´ve been married for a little bit over two years. This is our son Aden, who was carried out by you, and I´m currently pregnant with our second baby." She patted her belly with her hand while smiling towards it "I know this has to be hard but I don´t expect you to act on it or to be there for us, I just wanted to let you know." She turned her head towards her son, our son, who was still on my lap "Come, Aden. Be a good boy for Mommy. You know you have to be careful with me ´cause of the baby in my belly." He sighed, hugged me long, gave me a kiss on my cheek and said "Mama, ai hod yu in" I suddenly had a flashback of spending time just with Clarke, me being pregnant and sharing the experience of parenthood with her. I was so drifted into these memories, that I didn´t noticehim getting of my lap, putting his hand in his Mommy´s and walking away with her.


	3. Chapter 3

[Alicia's POV (First person)   
I loved them so much it hurt and I knew I needed to fight for my family for every price. I took a deep breath and got up. I ran towards them and embraced them "I love you, too" I whispered. "I don't know who I am or how I'm suposed to fit into that, but I know that I love you two, you three, more then everything else in earth". Clarke pulled me with her free hand, that wasn't holding Aiden's, in for a long passionate kiss, when she suddenly grasped for air, holding her belly. I started to freak "What is it? Are you hurt? Is there something wrong with our baby?" She tried to calm me down "It's ok. We're both fine. I was probably just having braxon hicks." Then her face turned into a wide smile "You just called them our baby!" My maternal insticts took over "You must be hungry and exausted. We should go home."-" Home? "-" To my house" I answered, "It's just around the block" She gave a tired nod, she had to be strong for so long. When we arrived there, gladly nobody else was home. So I brought Clarke up to my room and helped her undress.Then I took Aden with me downstairs and made some sandwiches with him. After he was finished with his and fell asleep on my arm, I went upstairs and brought Clarke her's. After I tucked him into Nick's old bed, I laid down next to Clarke. She took my hand hand and placed it onto her belly. When I felt something moving against it, I pulled back. She chuckled "They're just kicking. It's fine." I put my hand back and we both fell asleep cuddeled against each other.


	4. Chapter 4

[Madison's POV(first person)]  
We, me and my new husband Travis, came back late last night. We spent, again, wasted hours on the streets, searching through homeless shealters, looking for my son Nick. I woke up in the middle of the night to a sound I haven't woken up to in over 1 1/2 decades. It was a toddler crying "Mama! Mommy!" I rose, curious who's baby it was. The crying suddenly stopped, which made me even more curious. I went to Nick's room, where the noise came from. When I opened the door, I saw Alicia, my daughter sitting on the bed with an approxamitly 2 year old curled up to her chest, while she sang lullaby's to him. Then I heard a hiss behind me. When I turned around I saw a young, blonde, obvious highly pregnant, just in her underwear dressed woman with a knife in her hand while spitting the words "Back away from my family!" right in my face. Who was that girl? Why is she thinking I was dangerous? Was that her son? Why was she in my house? Then I heard Alicia's soft voice "Honey, please put that knife down. That's my mom. She's not going to harm anyone of us. She's not like your mother" That girl let her weapon drop to the floor, saying "I'm so sorry" while tears were welling up in her eyes. My daughter rushed over to her, taking her into her arms while muttering "It's ok. Everything's ok. You're safe. I'm here. I'm protecting you. You can let your guard down with me by your side!" I had so many questions: Was that unborn baby Nick's and Alicia was trying to fix the things he left behind? Where they homeless? What did that hint about the girl's mother mean? Where they healthy? How did they meet? But I wasn't going to get a single one of them answered, because Alicia just pulled the girl with her, telling her, they would just go back to sleep. "Alicia?" I asked hoping for any kind of explanation. But she just said "Mom, please go back to bed. I've got things under control." I did as I was told and smiled proudly, atleast with her I did a good raising.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same story is also on Wattpad under the same titel

[Clarke's POV(1st person)]  
When I got up in the morning Lexa, or should I call her Alicia, wasn't sleeping next to me anymore. I got up and went where I found her and Aden. He was playing with some toys while she was trying to feed some cereal to him. It was so adorable! Then I heard her mother coming down the stairs behind me. I blushed. Only a few hours ago I tried to kill her. How should I face her? I started with "I am so sorry" She interupted me "It's alright. You were just trying to protect your child. I would have done the same." She moved on with giving Alicia a small kiss on her forehead and telling her, "I'm really proud of you. You proved how much of an adult you already are. Not everyone would've been able to handle this situation and clearly Nick wasn't. I'm not gonna ask many questions, I've just got one: What am I for this child? These children?" Alicia swollowed hard while continuing to feed our son with cornflakes "You're their grandma"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you got wishes or questions!!!


	6. Chapter 6

[Madison's POV]  
Huh, a grandma, earlier then I've expected, but I kind of liked that idea. I smiled and walked towards the toddler, I lifted him up and placed him on my hip "Hi sweety, I'm your granny. Can you tell me your name?" He answered something that sounded like "Ai laik Aden" His mommy quickly explained "He said he's Aden. Sorry, he doesn't like to speak English even if he understands it." I turned to her, offered her my hand and said "I'm Madison Clark. What's your name?" "Clarke" she shyly answered. I chuckled "No, I asked for your name" Alicia interupted us with correcting me "No, her first name is Clarke, with an E in the end" She stood protective in front of Clarke and her huge belly. I tried to find out more about that girl, so I asked her to tell me more about her. She told me "My full name is Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru en Trikru. My mom's a doctor called Abby and my dad Jake was a master engineer. This is my first pregnancy so this is all new to me. Before I became a stay-at-home mom for Aden I studied medicine." She suddenly stopped talking, becoming chalk-white in her face with her hands hovering to her belly. Her knees became weak, but Alicia imidiatly cought her. She was really worried "Are you ok? Is our baby ok? Should I call an ambulance? What's wrong? Please talk to me!" Clarke lifted her head and looked at Alicia and said real calm "It's all ok, Honey. We're both fine. It's just....  
My water broke. Can we go see a doctor?" Alicia reacted real quick, while I was stil not moving. She sat Clarke on a chair, ran up and came back after a few minutes with a trolley in her hand. She gave Aden, who was stil on my hip, a kiss and told him "I'm taking mommy to the hospital, where the baby comes out of her belly. When we get back you're going to have a little sibling. Now be a good boy and stay with your granny" Then she went over to Clarke, took her hand, asked if she was ready and when Clarke nodded, she led her outside to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

TRIGGER WARNING(I'm better save then sorry):Graphic description of labor, contraction and giving birth

[Alicia's POV]  
I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could. I wanted everything to be alright with our baby and my wife, who was curled up next to me and crying in pain. She took my hand and held it so tight the blood stopped pumping through it. I tried to comfort her by telling her "Slowly breath in and out, in and out" She looked me straight in the face and told me "When you were giving birth to Aden and I said the same thing you nearly slaughtered me" When we arrived at the hospital I told them "My wife is in labor" They imidiatly wheeled her up to the delivery room. The whole time we held each other and didn't let go for just a second. After they've set her up in that half chair, half bed thing, I asked her what I could do to comfort her. She told me to just hold her. I carefully climbed behind her and crossed my arms infront of her chest, so she could kling onto them. She tightend her grip and started yelling "Jok! Jok! Jok!" After that contraction was over, she leaned back onto me and cried "It hurts so much! I can't take it any longer!" I gave her a kiss on her hair and told her "No, you can't give up. I know you can get through it. In a few moments we're gonna hold our little son or daughter in our arms and you will see that it was totally worth it just like I did with Aden." She quietly nodded. Then the midwife told her "Now I need you to start pushing. PUSH!!!" While Clarke pushed she screamed as loud as she never screamed before. It tore my heart apart to see her in that much of pain. The midwife told her "Now push harder. PUSH!!! HARDER!!! PUSH!!!" Clarke pushed and suddenly it was like all the pain was taken away from her. The midwife laid a squicking, bloody little bundle on Clarke's chest and told us "Congratulations! You're now parents of a 6'7 oz heavy 11 inch long baby girl!" Then she asked me "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" I quickly nodded, while tears were running down my cheeks. I was so happy! I whispered in Clarke's ear "I love you and our kids so much! You did so great! I'm so proud of you!" We laid there and admired our little daughter, we decided to name Ofelia Anya Griffin Clark kom Skaikru en Trikru, for hours. When Clarkey fell asleep I just held both of them in my arms. My family. But then I've noticed, that someone was missing. I rose, rested Clarke's head on her pillow and laid Ofelia in her crib. I went into the hallway and called my mom. When she picked the phone up I just sobbed, what her really worried "Loo, what is it? Is there something wrong with Clarke? Or with the baby? Please tell me, Leeshy?" I interrupted her "It's just...I'm sooo sooo happy! It's a girl! She's our healthy, 11 inch long, 6'7 oz heavy, perfect little baby daughter. And you're her grandma. Can you bring Aden over? I bet he's really keen on meeting his little sister."


	8. Chapter 8

[Madison's POV]  
Everything was alright. They're all fine and healthy. Rocks were lifted of my chest. I didn't noticed before how I took that little family into my heart. But, wait, why am I the grandmother? Was Nick the father? But why would Alicia call Ofelia her daughter? Was she in a relationship with Clarke? Was she gay? Was that's why she was so good with these kids, because they were indeed her kids? I swollowed these questions down as she opened the door to room No. 100. Clarke slept exausted in her bed and Alicia layed next to her with the little girl in her arm. When Aden saw them he ran towards them. Alicia pulled him, with her free hand on her lap "Do you wanna get to know your little sister Ofelia?" Then she whispered towards her "Hey, Sweety. This is your older brother Aden and that's your granny" She offered her to me. I instantly took her into my arms and into my heart. She was so beautyful. She looked just like Alicia as a newborn or was that just me?! "Don't you want to go to sleep, too?" I asked my daughter. She imidiadly yawned and curled herself up next to Clarke and laid her head on the girls right boob. They looked so happy right now!


	9. Chapter 9

[Alicia's POV]  
I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breath. My mouth and nose were covered with water. Everything was black. I thought I would die. I felt someone wiping it all, with a few soft touches, away. Was I dead? Was that how being death felt?


	10. Chapter 10

[Still Alicia's POV]  
(Was that how death felt?)  
I could breath again. I shrieked up and opened my eyes. Then I saw her, Clarke, the love of my life, the mother of my two children. She looked me deep into the eyes, while wiping my face with a baby wipe, and tried to apologize, ''I'm sorry I woke you up, but when we slept I started lactating and it went all over your face and into your hair. I just tried to clean up the mess I made.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear JRat,  
> That's how a plot twist gets written.   
> Sincerly   
> A Clexa-shipper, who is, 8 months after 3x07, still pissed about our Heda's death


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left you gays waiting for so long. I had a lot of work for school to do and then there were the holidays sooo, enjoy the new chapter.

i felt the instinct to lean up and kiss her and decided to act upon it. She imidiadly kissed me back. I didn´t notice anything around me until I heard a gasp. It was my mom, she was back with our kids, Ofelia and Aden. I let go of Clarke and blushed. I didn´t wanted my mom to find out I was into girls like this. She took a deep breath, "I´m sorry I interrupted. I just wanted to bring you Ofelia, ´cause she`s hungry and" she looked at Clarke and her really wet t-shirt, "you probably wanted to feed her." I blushed, again, all that making out covered my chest in milk, too. After our daughter was handed back to us, my mom quickly left mumbering something about taking Aden to a playground. Clarke started looking nervous and even scared. I asked her what`s wrong and tears started running down her cheeks "I don´t know what to do. I know I should have natural instincts, but I`ve never done this before. Oh god, I´m such a bad mother!" Now she was crying. I huged her and told her "You´re the greatest mother our children could have asked for. I´m a bad mother and wife for forgetting you and our kids." She shook her head "You`re not a bad mother either. It´s not your fault you´ve had amnesia and for the record you only forgot one child, because when it happend I didn´t knew about the pregnancy yet." Then we remembered what we talked about before. She asked "Can you help me and show me? I know you might not actively remembering, but deep down you must know what to do." I carefully pulled her on my lap and put my right arm under hers, supporting Ofelia´s weight. With my left hand I pulled her top away and opened her bra so her right boob was revealed. I took her nipple between my index and middle finger and put it near our daughter´s lips, who immediately started sucking at it. "See" , I told Clarke, "I told you you´d be great at it. And she already adores your boobs nearly as much as I do." She chuckled. After Ofelia stopped drinking, made her burpy and fell a sleep, Iput her in her crib, but something seemed to bother Clarke. When I asked her, she answered, "Our little one drank much less then I´ve hoped. I still feel all that pressure and it kinda hurts." I picked up the breast pump a nurse left us here and suggested, "We could drain some for when she gets hungry while you sleep." She nodded and quickly removed her bra completly. She really had to be in a lot of pain. I started with her left one because that one had to be under more pressure then the right one. After the first few pumps I heard her sigh and saw how reliefed she was. I drained about five till six bottle. Afterwards she umbraced me, "Thank you so much for that. It meant really much to me." i gave her a kiss and started dressing her again, but with fresh clothes from her bag. I just changed my t-shirt when I heard a knock. It was a nurse who told me I could take both of them home with me.


	12. Chapter 12

[Chris' POV]  
After I've arrived at home after spending the weekend at my girlfriend's house where I built up the confidence to ask Alicia who that girl was. But when I opened the door it seemed to me I've spent months or years instead of days away from home. In the kitchen and the living room the floor was full of kids toys and in the middle of that mess sat my stepmother and played with a little boy, who wore clothes that looked like my old ones. I just wanted to ask what all that meant when she shushed me pointing towards the couch and whispering ''Leashy, her girlfriend and their daughter just fell asleep at the same time'' I was curious and walked around the couch. The view surprised me. Alicia laid there with the blond one snuggled to her left side and a little baby on her right boob. I asked my stepmom who that meant and she asked me the same back with an addition of the question if I knew they were a couple. I told her about what happened when I saw Alicia the last time two days ago. How the girl came up and just flew into Alicia's arms and started making out with her and how ashamed Alicia was and wanted to talk to her in privacy and they never returned. Then my stepmom asked me if I could play with my little nephew while she went to the loo. Afterwards she started cleaning and later I was even allowed to fed Ofelia, my niece, and she fell asleep in my arms. I had to admit she was the cutest baby I've ever seen.


	13. Chapter 13

[Travis' POV]  
The picture I saw when I came home made me flip. I saw my son Chris holding a newborn. I started yelling ''What have you done? Which hoe did you get pregnant?'' My wife immediately stepped between us and told me to shut up and stop yelling at Chris, because she wasn't his and she just asked him to hold her. I started to think. Was it ours? Then I saw that blond girl, who looked quite frightened, but not about herself but about the baby in Chris' arms. He immediately handed her to her while saying ''Sorry we woke you. You want to feed her, don't you?'' She quickly nodded, sat down in the barchair furthest away from me and started feeding the baby. I felt quite uncomfortable so I turned towards the toddler sitting on the floor while starring at me. I asked what him what his name was and Alicia, who got up from the couch answered ''Aiden! My son's name is Aiden and my little daughter's name is Ofelia'' She picked Aiden up, went over to the breastfeeding girl and kissed her ''And this is Clarke'' she continued. I just had a huge question mark all over my face. My wife chuckled, ''I needed some time to get all that news, too. Come, Travis,Chris and Aiden, we're going shopping. We need a lot of baby stuff. I already had a few old clothes, a crib and a changing table left. The hospital gave us bottles and a breastpump. Come, guys, we leave them some alone time for mother-daughter bonding'' She took Aiden on her arm and went outside to the car. We quickly followed.


	14. Chapter 14

[Alicia's POV]

After Clarke was finished feeding her, I put Ofelia in her crib, kissed Clarke and took her upstairs. In my bedroom I started making out with her. First I pulled of my shirt and then hers. She was so beautiful. She tried to cover herself with her arms saying ''Please don't look at me. I'm ugly and fat.'' I was surprised, I always saw her as the most beautifullest person in the world and couldn't imagine anyone, even herself, seeing her otherwise. I kissed her hard, took her hands into mine and told her ''Please shut up and never ever say that again. You are the prettiest, gorgeoustes, hottest and sexiest person I've ever seen and I wouldn't want to look at anyone else ever again.'' She kissed me and trough me on the bed and climed on top of me. I flipped her, after a few minutes, so she was in the bottom position now.  I started working my way down kissing and nibbling her neck. While I nibbled my way down under over her chest and tummy and squeezed her butt, she moaned in pleasure. ....


	15. Chapter 15

Afterwards we laid in bed and cuddled. When emwe heard Ofelia crying, we imidiatly put on morning robes and went downstairs. We just calmed her down when my family came back. It took Travis and Chris 3 walks to the car to get all the stuff they've, or better said Mom, bought. They've got 2 carseats, a highchair for Aiden, diapers, little things for the kids and groceries. My Mom handed Clarke, who was amazed by all the stuff they've got, a whole cabbage while telling her ''You might need this. It really helps. I still remember how much it hurt, when Alicia gnawed at my nipple 'till it started bleeding, but putting cabbage leaves in your bra eases the pain.'' Everyone felt uncomfortable because nobody wanted to know these facts. Clarke tried to cover the awkward situation by showing the kissing marks on her neck I gave her earlier and stating ''Now I know where she got that from.'' I blushed while all the other adults chuckled.   
We fed the kids and brought them to bed. Afterwards we went to bed ourself and fell asleep quickly. Being a Mama of 2 is really stressful.


	16. Chapter 16

[Alicia’s Mom’s POV]  
The next morning I got up the usual time. While making pancakes for breakfast I thought whether I should wake Alicia, too, and send her to school or whether I should let her sleep and spend the day with Clarke and their kids. I decided to wake her, so I went upstairs and knocked on their door ”Alicia! Clarke! I’m coming in! Leeshy, get up! School time! Breakfast’s ready!” But she was worried to leave them alone. ”I can’t leave Clarke alone with our kids!” I ashured her to go to school. ”It’s ok. I’m here the whole day. I can take care of them while you’re away. Go to school! We’ll be fine.” After Alicia came out of the shower and her and Chris had their breakfast, she went up, kissed them goodbye and left the house with Chris. As I saw her starting to cry on the front porch I ran outside and pulled her in a big hug. She completly broke down. I told her ”I know it’s the hardest thing in the world to be separeted from your children, but you have to go now because otherwise you’ll never be able to leave. So now go with Chris, I promise I’ll send them over in your break so you can spend some time with them.” She nodded, whipped her tears away and left with Chris. I went back in and made more pancakes, Clarke and Aden were going to wake up soon. I went upstairs to look after them. Aden and Ofelia were both awake while Clarke was still asleep. I took the kids downstairs and fed them. I cut Aden some pancakes with maple sirup and gave Ofelia a bottle with Clarke’s milk. When Clarke came down, I told her Travis was at work, Alicia and Chris were at school and we’d be just the 4 of us today. After we’ve spent some time with the kiddos, I told her to go shower and put on some fresh clothes she could borrow from Alicia. We went outside, I had Aden in a pram and Clarke wore Ofelia straped to her chest. After a few hundert meters Clarke asked where we were going. She was thrilled when I said we’d visit Leeshy.


	17. Chapter 17

[Alicia’s POV]  
I couldn’t concentrate on class the whole day, all I could think of was my wife and our kids.   
Were they fine?   
Did they miss me?   
Were they hungry?   
Did they miss me?   
Did Ofelia need a fresh diaper?   
My friends noticed soon, but thought it was because of the fact that I kissed a girl, Clarke, in front of them last friday and that I was afraid of their reaction, so they told me ”Hey, Alicia, it’s okay. You don’t need to worry about us. We’re your best friends. We kind of knew that you were into girls from the beginning. We love you no matter what! We don’t fucking care weither you’re gay, straight, bi, pan, poly or whatever as long as you’re happy.”   
I quietly nodded. Why would they think I was worried about that? I never even thought about that. I just loved Clarke from the bottom of my heart.  
Suddenly somebody hugged me from behind, I froze and turned around. It was Clarke! I melted into her arms. She started giggling ”Careful, careful! You don’t wanna hurt your daughter.” I pulled back, took Ofelia out, kissed her on her head and started apologizing ”I’m sorry, O. Mama didn’t want to suffocate you between her’s and mommy’s boobies” Clarke kissed me and ashured me ”I bet she doesn’t mind your boobs in her face, they’re gorgous.” I blushed, my Mom grinned and my friends had huge question marks, while Aden demanded ”Mama, me cuddling, too.” I went down on one knee and pulled him into a long hug with my free hand. My mom said ”Let’s give them some space, while they figure out where they wanna go for lunch.” While pulling my friends with her.


End file.
